Deux journées de NerdZ
by jspallanzani
Summary: Vivre deux journée de NerdZ
1. Dans la peau de Pascal Forget

Deux journées de NerdZ  
Dans la peau de... Pascalz Forgetz! 

MONTRÉAL - 19 octobre 2003 - 10:30  
Par un beau dimanche matin, Pascal Forget se réveille aux alentours de 10h30. Il se lève, marche lamantablement sur le plancher froid et va ouvrir son ordinateur. Pendant son démarrage, il va prendre une tasse de café, s'habille d'un jean et d'un vieux t-shirt. Il ouvre Outlook, réponds à quelques courriels. Il commence à faire une petite recherche sur Internet pour une idée de sa trouvaille internet habituelle à la Revanche des NerdZ. Il trouve un bon petit site, il prépare donc son texte de la description du site. Il va prendre sa douche, il va ensuite prendre son diner. Il téléphone ensuite Mathieu car il aura besoin de lui dans sa trouvaille internet. Mathieu accepte avec joie. Pascal téléphone donc ensuite Patrick pour savoir quel sera le sujet qu'il devra développer à l'émission du lendemain. On lui dit qu'il doit tester un logiciel de gravure nouveau du nom de "Burnit!". Il le télécharge donc sur internet (version d'évaluation of course!). Il test pendant plusieurs heures, les différentes possibilités qui sont offertes etc.. Il prépare donc sa petite chronique du lendemain. Il va ensuite souper, et puis dans la soirée il vérifie que tout soit prêt pour le lendemain, qu'il ait bien préparé ses textes. Il écoute un film, puis va se coucher à 22h.

MONTRÉAL - 20 octobre 2003 - 06:00  
Le lendemain, il se lève à 6h. Il se prépare rapidement, prends son matériel, et est déjà en route à 6h30. Il arrive le premier au studio, situé sur la Pointe-St-Charles à Montréal, dans le batîment d'Astral Media. Le monteur de nuit est en train de terminer "Ce temps d'antenne" de Hugues Savoie. Pascal s'installe sur le fameux bureau en forme de Z, ouvre ton ordinateur, commence à répondre à ses messages. Patrick arrive peu après. Mais Pascal est concentré sur le courriel d'un jeune voyou qui s'amuse à lui lancer des menaces.

"Patrick: Salut Pascal, passé une bonne nuit?  
Pascal: Oui pas pire ! Le p'tit voyou a encore rempli ma boîte durant la fin de semaine  
Patrick: Ouin... tu demanderas à Hugues pour ça, il s'y connait un peu plus"

L'équipe technique est arrivée peu après, et a commencée à préparer le matériel de tournage. Une dizaine de minutes après, Joëlle et Mathieu entrent ensemble, en riant.

"Patrick: Salut les deux tourteraux  
Joëlle: Voyons donc !"

Ils se sont installés au bureau en Z en allumant eux aussi leur ordinateur. Mathieu est allé près du rideau vert pour se préparer à être en direct d'une région encore plus farfelue que d'habitude j'imagine... Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est que Hugues n'était pas encore arrivé, il était déjà 7h04 et nous allions bientôt commencer... Patrick et le réalisateur commençaient à s'en inquiéter, moi j'étais concentré sur mon ordinateur. Hugues n'était pas arrivé, mais je n'avais pas posé de questions à ce sujet, il était peut-être pris dans le traffic. C'est alors que j'entendis que nous allions commencer, alors nous nous sommes placés devant les fenêtres et nous avons commencé.

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 2, 3, 2, 1, action"

"Patrick: Haha bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Patrick Masbourian et bienvenue à la revanche des nerdz. Aujourd'hui à la revanche, nous allons parler des nouvelles technologies dans le domaine de la médecine, et d'un logiciel très pratique pour graver ses CDs... mais pour l'instant, passons aux Z'actualités !"

Il est allé comme d'habitude faire ses Z'actualités... moi et les autres chroniqueurs, on est allés à nos ordis pour répondre à des messages et préparer ses chroniques respectives. Mathieu était déjà devant le rideau vert... prêt à parler. Une fois les Z'actualités terminées, on a fait une courte pause pour se préparer, et les caméramans se sont déplacés vers mon bureau. On était prêt à commencer, j'avais mes idées en tête et j'avais déjà préparé mes fenêtres dans l'ordi pour montrer à nos téléspectateurs.

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 3, 3, 2, 1, action"

"Patrick: Alors nous allons maintenant parler d'un logiciel très intéressant qui permet de graver nos CDs avec Pascal Forget, Pascal comment-vas-tu?"

**Poignée de main habituelle**

"Pascal: Je vais très bien  
Patrick: Donc parle nous de ce logiciel  
Pascal: Oui Patrick alors le logiciel s'appele Burnit et je l'ai vraiment trouvé spécial. Il permet de graver 2 fois plus de données grâce à une technologie unique, c'est-à-dire la compression ZAF  
Patrick: Comment ça fonctionne?  
Pascal: En fait, il prends les données, il en fait un fichier, et compresse ce fichier de façon très petite, pour ensuite le graver. Je recommende le logiciel à tous les gens qui se gravent des CDs de musique, ou aussi pour faire des backups de données, c'est très utile  
Patrick: Et finalement est-ce que c'est facile d'utilisation.. comme pour un utilisateur comme moi?  
Pascal: Oui l'interface est très coquace, il y a des images partout pour nous guider comme vous pouvez le voir à l'écran, je trouve que c'est très intuitif, ça fonctionne comme les logiciels stantards, mais il compresse les données ce qui veut dire que la gravure est un peu plus longue  
Patrick: Combien de temps plus long?  
Pascal: Je dirais un 15 minutes de plus, dépendemment du nombre de données que vous avez à graver  
Patrick: Et ça coûte combien ce logiciel Pascal?  
Pascal: La version complète coûte 60,00$, mais vous pouvez trouver la version d'évaluation de 30 jours sur le site officiel qui s'affiche à l'écran  
Patrick: Merci beaucoup Pascal  
Pascal: C'est moi qui te remercie !  
Patrick: Alors nous faisons une pââââûûûse et au retour, la médecine aidée par la technologie!"

"Réalisateur: Coupé!"

Patrick m'a félicité pour la chronique. Je retourne à mon ordi... Quelques minutes après Joëlle est allée faire sa chronique de consommation. Puis à la fin de la chronique, on m'a fait signe ainsi qu'à Mathieu de rejoindre Patrick et Joëlle pour la fin de l'émission. On est arrivé, on s'est mis à côté.

"Patrick: ... puis n'oubliez pas d'aller répondre à notre question sondage sur le site de Z, www.ztele (en un mot) .com, on se retrouve demain 19h pour une autre revanche! Bye bye ! " 

"Réalisateur: Coupé! Félicitations "

Les gens se sont félicités pour l'émission, puis on s'est préparé pour tourner la seconde émission, qui serait diffuser le lendemain. Je n'avais pas de chronique à faire donc j'ai quitté le studio quelques heures pour aller déjeuner et me reposer. Quand je suis revenu, ils étaient en train de faire la chronique de Mathieu. Je me suis introduis tranquillement dans le studio. À la fin du tournage de la seconde émission, j'ai réclamé un caméraman pour le filmage de ma trouvaille internet. Joëlle est partie avec un autre caméraman pour un reportage. Je me suis mis en bedaine et j'ai posé quelques poses. J'ai ensuite enregistré ma voix:

"Vous avez toujours voulu être un lutteur ? Mais vous n'avez pas les muscles nécessaires ? Avec le site j'tepetelagueule.com, un site en français comme son nom l'indique, vous pourrez lutter contre d'autres personnes sur la planète sans même bouger un bras. Ensuite, vous pourrez sortir vos trophés fièrement!!"

Voilà, une fois la trouvaille faite, j'ai terminé mes trucs, et j'ai quitté le studio, il était environ 3h de l'après midi. Je suis retourné à la maison avec un sujet à préparer pour mercredi. Pendant que j'étais sur l'ordinateur, j'ai reçu un téléphone de Patrick. Sa voix était affolée.

"Pascal: Oui allô?  
Patrick: Pascal bon sang, c'est Patrick, Hugues a pogné un accident sur le pont  
Pascal: Cri*s, c'est ben grave ?  
Patrick: Non je crois pas, mais c'est pour ça qu'il est pas venu à l'émission à matin  
Pascal: On a tu le droit d'aller le voir?  
Patrick: Je sais pas, je viens tout juste de l'apprendre je dois encore l'annoncer à Joëlle  
Pascal: As'ti, j'en reviens pas  
Patrick: En tout cas, je vais m'informer un peu plus pis j'vais te rappeler dans la soirée  
Pascal: Ok, j'espère que y'a rien de grave"

J'étais vraiment perturbé après cet appel. Si c'était grave, si Hugues ne pouvait plus faire l'émission, si l'émission allait arêter à cause de ça ? J'ai été dans l'angoisse toute l'après midi, j'avais complètement oublié de préparer mon sujet de mercredi. Finalement vers 19h, j'ai reçu un appel de Patrick et me dit qu'on devait se rendre à l'hopital Ste-Justine... il avait l'air pressé. J'ai tout de suite embarqué dans ma voiture, j'ai roulé très vite, et rendu à l'hopital j'ai vite demandé la chambre de mon collègue. J'ai pris les escaliers, j'ai monté les marches 4 par 4. J'ai cogné à la porte, Patrick et Mathieu étaient déjà là, et Hugues était inconscient avec des bandages et du plâtre. Patrick m'a dit que y'avait pas de problèmes et que c'était que très mineur, il a perdu conscience par fatigue et pour choc nerveux.

J'étais alors rassuré. Mais j'étais très fatigué par les événements, alors je ne restai pas longtemps, je suis parti vers 20h30. Lorsque je croisai Joëlle qui montait elle aussi les marches, mais 6 par 6 ! Je l'ai tout de suite rassuré, donc elle s'est senti mieux. Elle était en retard car elle était en train de faire un reportage a l'extérieur de Montréal. Je suis donc rentré chez moi, et vers 22h, je suis allé au lit. Je me suis endormi rapidement et j'ai fais des cauchemars sur l'accident de Hugues...

* * *

Vous vivrez bientôt cette histoire à nouveau, mais dans la peau d'une autre personne...  
À suivre... ;)

Jonathan Spallanzani  
18 octobre 2003


	2. Dans la peau de Joëlle Chagnon

Deux journées de NerdZ  
Dans la peau de... Joëllez Chagnonz!

MONTRÉAL - 19 octobre 2003 - 15:00  
Je me levai... parce que le téléphone a sonné. Je regarde le réveil... 15h.

"Joëlle: Oui... allô?...  
Patrick: Oui Joëlle c'est Patrick t'es tu malade coudon ?  
Joëlle: Non..je viens de me réveiller  
Patrick: Wow, il faudrait te donner le aïbo pour qu'il te lèche pour te réveiller  
Joëlle: Ha-ha-ha très drôle  
Patrick: Bon sinon je t'appele pour te dire que tu auras exactement 4:03 pour ta chronique de lundi, alors prépare ton texte en conséquence  
Joëlle: Ok.. pas de problèmes, je serai là demain matin comme d'habitude  
Patrick: Ok à demain !"

Ah.. que j'étais fatiguée, j'avais un peu trop veillé hier... Mon chum est parti travaillé sans me réveiller. Je me levai donc lentement, en trainant mes pieds. Je suis allé "déjeuner" pendant une trentaine de minutes. Vers 16h, je suis allé à l'hopital Ste-Justine à Montréal avec mon caméraman afin de faire mon reportage sur la technologie qui aide la médecine. Je suis donc arrivé à l'hopital, j'ai sortis mon mandat de droit de filmage, puis j'ai rencontré une infirmière qui utilisait beaucoup la technologie afin de faciliter son travail.

"Caméraman: Joëlle, je suis prêt dans 2 minutes, je dois terminer quelques tests de calibrage  
Joëlle: Pas de problèmes, alors Mme. Lachance, vous avez vos idées prêtes, il vous suffit de parler et répondre à mes questions, ne stressez pas et détendez vous!  
Infirmière: Je crois que ça va aller !"

**Joëlle se place les cheveux**

"Caméraman: Bon je suis prêt. Le preneur de son ?  
Preneur de son: J'suis Ok quand vous voulez  
Caméraman: Ok tu es prête Joëlle?  
Joëlle: N'importe quand !  
Caméraman: On est en ondes dans 3...2...1... maintenant!  
Joëlle: Alors nous avons avec nous Mme. Lachance qui est infirmière à l'hopital Ste-Justine à Montréal qui va nous expliquer un peu, alors Mme. Lachance, pouvez-vous nous expliquer en quoi consiste cette utilisation de la technologie ?  
Infirmière: En fait, j'utilise des aides technologiques pour faciliter mon travail. Par exemple j'utilise ce Palm pour noter mon horaire, les patients que j'ai, leur chambre... J'ai distribué une carte à chaque patient.  
Joëlle: Oui justement cette fameuse carte, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Infirmière: Il y a un numéro dessus, je n'ai plus qu'à entrer ce numéro dans mon Palm et j'ai toutes les informations sur le patient, de son nom, en passant par son groupe sanguin sans oublier les traitements qu'il a reçus etc...  
Joëlle: N'y a-t-il pas là un risque d'erreurs qui pourraient entraîner des problèmes sur les soins du patient?  
Infirmière: Non les risques seraient très minimes, et on ne peut les comparer au temps qu'il me fait gagner. Je vérifie quotidiennement les données et je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes.  
Joëlle: Pour terminer, pouvez-vous nous dire si votre méthode est beaucoup utilisée ?  
Infirmière: En fait c'est plus une méthode personelle que je prends, avec l'autorisation de la direction de l'hopital. Ils sont justement en train de mettre au point un système informatique central avec toutes ces données pour permettre l'accès à tous les médecins et autre personnel médical.  
Joëlle: Je vous remercie pour cette entrevue !  
Infirmière: Ça m'a fait plaisir!  
Caméraman: Et..... coupé! Parfait"

J'ai visité l'hopital, le caméraman a pris des vidéos pour inclure dans le vidéo. J'ai ensuite enregistré la voix du reportage, pour ensuite quitter l'hopital vers 18h. J'étais assez réveillé, vu l'heure à laquelle je m'étais levée! Le caméraman est parti au studio pour donner le résultat au monteur. De mon côté je suis retourné chez moi pour relaxer. J'ai pris un bon bain, un petit souper avec mon chum, nous sommes allés au cinéma et on est revenus à 23h. J'ai préparé rapidement les idées et mon texte pour ma chronique du lendemain. Je suis allé me coucher vers 12h blottie dans les couvertures et dans les bras de mon copain...

MONTRÉAL - 20 octobre 2003 - 6:12  
Mon chum me réveille... il part travailler et moi je dois bientôt y aller. Je me lève je suis assez en forme. Je m'étire, je vais prendre ma douche, me préparer, me maquiller, me peigner... il faut que je sois toute belle ! Ensuite je prends une petite tranche de pain avec de la confiture, puis je me brosse les dents, je prends mes affaires, le texte que j'avais préparé la veille. Je sors, ah ce qu'il fait froid ! Je retourne à l'intérieur et je prends mon manteau plus chaud. Je sors, prends le volant puis je me stationne dans mon emplacement réservé. Je rencontre Mathieu qui venait d'arriver dans sa petite voiture honda des années... 1970 je dirais. Elle est pas jolie mais il dit que c'est un "héritage" familial.. je veux bien le croire... sinon c'est sûrement un manque d'argent.

"Joëlle: Hey salut Mathieu, tu as passé une belle fin de semaine ?  
Mathieu: Oui je suis allé me faire bronzer !  
Joëlle: Ah bon.. c'est ce qui explique... ta peau super foncée?  
Mathieu: Right....  
Joëlle: Bon allons y..."

Les 2 avancèrent dans les couloirs.

"Mathieu: Savais-tu que Pascal avait reçu des tonnes de messages de menaces dans le genre de 'tu es mieux de parler de mon site web sinon je vais pas te laisser vivant très longtemps' ?  
Joëlle: Hahahaha et je suis sûr que Pascal prends ces messages au sérieux!  
Mathieu: Justement, il a mis un firewall sur son ordi !  
Joëlle: Ah sacré Pascal ! Haha"

Nous avons franchi la porte du studio. Patrick et Pascal étaient déjà là. 

"Patrick: Salut les deux tourteraux  
Joëlle: Voyons donc !"

Ah ce Patrick, toujours les répliques aux bons moments. Je suis allé à mon bureau, j'ai ouvert l'ordinateur, puis on a tout de suite annoncé le début de l'émission. Je suis donc aller rejoindre les autres, près de la fenêtre.

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 2, 3, 2, 1, action  
Patrick: Haha bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Patrick Masbourian et bienvenue à la revanche des nerdz. Aujourd'hui à la revanche, nous allons parler des nouvelles technologies dans le domaine de la médecine, et d'un logiciel très pratique pour graver ses CDs... mais pour l'instant, passons aux Z'actualités !"

Je suis retourné à mon bureau, ils ont fait les Z'actualités habituelles. Puis au deuxième segment, ils se sont regroupés autour du bureau de Pascal, qui a fait sa chronique. J'étais en train de répondre à mes messages, quand j'entendis un gars de l'équipe technique fâché et essayant de rejoindre Hugues.. ah mais je l'avais oublié.. il est où au juste celui là ?! Enfin bref, pas le temps de penser, c'était déjà le tour de ma chronique. Je me suis redit mes idées dans ma tête.

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 3, 3, 2, 1, action"

"Patrick: Joëlle Chagnon, bonjour!  
Joëlle: Bonjour !!"

**Baisé sur la main**

"Patrick: Alors la médecine aidée par la technologie, assez spécial comme sujet non?  
Joëlle: En effet Patrick, on pourrait se dire que ça pourrait être dangereux de moderniser la médecine dans l'informatique pour les risques de plantages, d'erreurs ou de virus, mais j'ai été rencontré une infirmière qui s'en tire très bien avec sa méthode.  
Patrick: On écoute ça"

Le réalisateur fait un signe de main en comptant 5 secondes... 5...4..3..2..1..0.. poing fermé.

"Patrick: Excellent reportage Joëlle, est-ce que la technologie sera distribuée dans d'autres hopitaux ?  
Joëlle: Ils vont devoir tester la fiabilité de la technologie en question sur leur propre hopital et ensuite, en faire la promotion avec les effets surtout bénifiques !  
Patrick: Et instaurer un tel système coûterait environ combien ?  
Joëlle: C'est justement là le problème. On a de la difficulté à avoir assez d'infirmier(ères), alors je n'imagine pas dépenser plusieurs milliers de dollars pour ce système !  
Patrick: Oui mais si le système fonctionne, les patients seraient traités plus rapidement et les listes d'attente seraient réduites non ?  
Joëlle: Oui et ça ouvre donc la porte sur plusieurs débats !  
Patrick: Ben merci beaucoup Joëlle pour ces précisions et puis..  
Joëlle: J'ten prie !  
Patrick: ..et puis nous allons suivre le dossier de près je crois car tu feras un autre reportage sur l'avancement de cette technologie dans les prochains mois  
Joëlle: Tout à fait!  
Patrick: Donc voilà qui termine cette émission de la revanche des nerdz, puis n'oubliez pas d'aller répondre à notre question sondage sur le site de Z, www.ztele (en un mot) .com, on se retrouve demain 19h pour une autre revanche! Bye bye ! "

"Réalisateur: Coupé! Félicitations "

Les gens se sont félicités, puis Pascal est parti déjeuner et a quitté le studio. Patrick est parti parler au réalisateur. Je crois que c'était à propos de Hugues qui ne s'était pas présenté ce matin. Il doit avoir passé tout droit et son cadran n'a pas sonné, voilà tout... Et c'était déjà le temps de filmer la seconde émission. On s'est regroupé et on a rapidement commencé.

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 2, 3, 2, 1, action  
Patrick: Bonjour à tous, bonjour à tous, ici Patrick Masbourian et bienvenue à la revanche des NerdZ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de la peur des araignées avec Mathieu Pichette, et nous allons vous présenter les résultats du sondage Pas trop scientifique, allons donc maintenant rejoindre Mathieu qui est direct de New York!...."

Bon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... Je me suis donc dirigé vers mon ordinateur. J'ai répondu à quelques messages, et puis j'ai commencé à chercher pour un sujet pour Capsule de NerdZ. Pascal est alors entré à pas de souris pour ne pas déranger Patrick et Mathieu.

"Pascal: Alors Joëlle tu es sûr que tu peux pas me donner des conseils pour porter plainte contre ce voyou qui pollue ma boîte ?  
Joëlle: Mais appelle à Pixcom peut-être !  
Pascal: Tu parles... sont pas capables d'accepter le spécial cochon, imagine toi pour m'aider  
Joëlle: Ben demande à Hugues il est bon en sécurité avec tous ses jeux et autres choses  
Pascal: Oui mais bon.. il est pas là à matin  
Joëlle: Ouin.. je sais pas où il est  
Pascal: Surement dans le traffic"

À la fin du tournage de la seconde émission, on m'a donné mon prochain sujet de reportage: Que faire lorsqu'on est spammé dans notre boîte email? J'ai pris un caméraman, on est parti chez Vidéotron pour se renseigner. On a pris la voiture, on est allé à Québec au siège social de la compagnie. À 13h, nous y étions. J'ai pris un hamburger dans un McDonald, puis on est allé au siège social de Vidéotron vers 14h. Ah et il fallait que ça soit fermé le dimanche et le lundi ! Arg ! Alors nous avons tenté d'obtenir informations, mais nous avons finalement été souper chez un ami du caméraman qui habitait à Québec. Nous allions attendre au lendemain pour aller prendre les informations pour notre reportage. C'est alors que vers 18h, j'ai reçu un appel sur mon téléphone cellulaire de la part de Patrick et il m'a dit que je devais descendre à Montréal le plus vite possible pour me rendre à l'hopital pour Hugues... j'ai tout de suite ordonné au caméraman de ramasser nos choses, nous avons pris la route et vers 20h nous arrivions à Montréal. À 20h30, je suis arrivé à Ste-Justine, j'ai emprunté les marches pour monter plus rapidement. J'ai alors croisé Pascal qui lui, descendait.

"Pascal: Hey Joëlle!  
Joëlle: Est-ce que Hugues va bien, vite rassure moi!!  
Pascal: Oui il va très bien même, la chambre est juste à côté.. moi je dois partir je suis vraiment épuisé"

Nous nous sommes dit au revoir, je suis monté à la chambre. Mathieu et Patrick étaient là, devant le lit de Hugues qui était inconscient et enroulé de bandages. Je suis resté longtemps, car après avoir parlé avec Patrick et Mathieu qui sont parti, je suis resté seul avec Hugues. J'ai fais une petite prière et je suis parti vers 22h30. Arrivé à la maison vers 23h, je suis allé me coucher. J'étais troublé par ce que je venais de vivre, et je n'ai pas dormir de la nuit...

* * *

Vous vivrez bientôt cette histoire à nouveau, mais dans la peau d'une autre personne...  
À suivre... ;)

Jonathan Spallanzani  
19 octobre 2003


	3. Dans la peau de Mathieu Pichette

Deux journées de NerdZ  
Dans la peau de... Ronz Pichettez!

MONTRÉAL - 19 octobre 2003 - 11h45  
Haaa... le soleil qui m'éblouit... il fait dont froid icitte calis... Je suis sorti de mon lit, je suis allé à la cuisine, avec les yeux à moitié fermés pour retrouver ma copine. Elle devait s'être encore levée de bonheur pour faire le ménage, il y a une senteur de M. Hugues dans l'air... Je me pris un bol de céréal...

"Femme à Mathieu: Pis mon chou comment ça va ce matin ?  
Mathieu: Ah.. pas pire... fatigué  
Femme à Mathieu: Ben oui, vu l'alcool que t'as pris hier soir.. ouash une araignée *PAF*   
Mathieu: non.. non mais.. MAIS....!!!! AAAHHH !!  
Femme à Mathieu: Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Mathieu: AAAAAAAHHHHH OOOOOUUUUUU IIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAA.. euh euh pardon.. euh.... *touss*  
Femme à Mathieu: Je vois que le sommeil t'as pas aidé"

C'est alors que j'ai eu une idée ! Plutôt que de faire mon reportage à la revanche sur le sujet "Comment faire un bébé en 10 étapes simples" je vais parler des araignées !! Je dois appeler Patrick.

"Patrick: Oué allllllllo  
Mathieu: S'lut Pat ! C'est Mat! J'ai une meilleure idée pour ma chronique  
Patrick: Asti... c'est quoi ?  
Mathieu: Les araignées j'ai eu un flash ce matin !  
Patrick: Ouin... ok mais de toute façon ton reportage est mieux d'être prêt pour demain !  
Mathieu: Oui oui.. pas de problèmes... pis toi.. ça va ?  
Patrick: Ouais ouais.. un peu fatigué c'est tout  
Mathieu: Ouin je sais on va tous à des party...  
Patrick: Ah bon.. je parlais pas de ça mais bon...   
Mathieu: De quoi tu parl...  
Patrick: Bon je dois te laisser, on se voit demain !"

Wow il avait pas l'air dans son assiette ! Quoi qu'il en soit je suis allé prendre ma douche, et avec ma femme, nous avons tourner le reportage avec son accord directement chez moi et avec notre camescope numérique. Bah oui je suis Ron Pichette après tout, je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre un caméraman !

"Mathieu: Bon ok, tu te places comme ça et tu me prends en train de regarder l'araignée et de capoter  
Femme à Mathieu: Oui oui... j'ai compris je suis pas stupide.. ça fait 10 fois tu le dis"

...  
...  
...

"Mathieu: Ben aller ! Tu vois pas que je suis en mauvaise position, go !   
Femme à Mathieu: Tu m'avais pas dit de commencer!  
Mathieu: Oui mais c'est le camérawomen qui doit dire quand commencer  
Femme à Mathieu: Eille t'as tu fini de me niaiser  
Mathieu: Vite !!  
Femme à Mathieu: Bon... 1 2 3 4 5 GO !!  
Mathieu: HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
Femme à Mathieu: Hihihi... ah Mathieu! Arête de faire des effets de la Matrice pour ton reportage  
Mathieu: Maudit fallait pas tu parles j'étais en plein tournage !"

Finalement on a recommencé plusieurs fois pour lui faire comprendre qui fallait pas qu'elle parle pendant que la caméra filmait. On a finit vers 18h, j'ai fait mon propre montage du vidéo, oui je suis pas si nul je me débrouille pas si mal avec mon logiciel d'édition vidéo. J'ai soupé, puis vers 20h j'ai préparé ma chronique du lendemain. À 22h15, j'étais au lit.

MONTRÉAL - 20 octobre 2003 - 6:24  
Ouff une autre journée de travail pour moi. Je me lève ma blonde est déjà partie travailler. Je prends rapidement ma douche, j'embarque en voiture avec mon matériel, et pouf en 15 minutes je suis au studio. Dans le stationnement j'ouvre ma portière arriere pour sortir mon portable. Ah ! Joëlle était arrivée en même temps que moi !

"Joëlle: Hey salut Mathieu, tu as passé une belle fin de semaine ?"

**Bon je dois lui sortir un mensonge**

"Mathieu: Oui je suis allé me faire bronzer !  
Joëlle: Ah bon.. c'est ce qui explique... ta peau super foncée?  
Mathieu: Right....  
Joëlle: Bon allons y..."

Il fallait bien rehausser l'atmosphère.. surtout avec Joëlle..

"Mathieu: Savais-tu que Pascal avait reçu des tonnes de messages de menaces dans le genre de 'tu es mieux de parler de mon site web sinon je vais pas te laisser vivant très longtemps' ?  
Joëlle: Hahahaha et je suis sûr que Pascal prends ces messages au sérieux!  
Mathieu: Justement, il a mis un firewall sur son ordi !  
Joëlle: Ah sacré Pascal ! Haha"

On est entré dans le studio puis Patrick et Pascal était en train de se préparer.

"Patrick: Salut les deux tourteraux  
Joëlle: Voyons donc !"

Fatiguant lui... L'émission allait déjà commencer, alors je suis allé me placer avec la gang au fond.

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 2, 3, 2, 1, action  
Patrick: Haha bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Patrick Masbourian et bienvenue à la revanche des nerdz. Aujourd'hui à la revanche, nous allons parler des nouvelles technologies dans le domaine de la médecine, et d'un logiciel très pratique pour graver ses CDs... mais pour l'instant, passons aux Z'actualités !"

Ensuite Pascal et Joëlle ont chacun fait leur chroniques respectives.. moi j'avais rien à foutre !! Youppi ! Je suis donc allé me prendre une banane, et je suis arrivé avec un bel air derrière la gang pour la conclusion de l'émission.

"Patrick: ...émission de la revanche des nerdz, puis n'oubliez pas d'aller répondre à notre question sondage sur le site de Z, www.ztele (en un mot) .com, on se retrouve demain 19h pour une autre revanche! Bye bye ! "

Bon je sais pas ce qui se passait après les gens étaient agités, je suis allé aux toilettes puis pour faire le toto je suis allé me percher en haut de l'échelle. Jusqu'à ce qu'on me disent que c'était le début de la deuxième émission alors je me suis dépêché pour aller devant le rideau vert.

"Caméraman de Mathieu: T'es prêt Mathieu? Patrick va te parler là  
Mathieu: Oui oui  
Caméraman de Mathieu: J'active le micro....... maintenant  
Patrick: ...résultats du sondage Pas trop scientifique, allons donc maintenant rejoindre Mathieu qui est direct de New York! Alors Mathieu, tout d'abord.. pourquoi êtes-vous à New York, si loin de nos studios ?  
Mathieu: Très simple Patrick, parce que une université à New York à mener une enquête sur la peur des araignées, je vous ai préparé un petit reportage là-dessus que je suis allé filmé à New York même.  
Patrick: On écoute"

5 secondes plus tard...

"Patrick: Quel bon reportage !  
Mathieu: Normal... ça vient de moi"

Je me suis mis à faire un gros smile pas beau devant la caméra.

"Patrick: Merci beaucoup Mathieu! M'amenerais-tu un p'tit verre d'eau ?  
Mathieu: Euh non là je suis pas assez proche j'suis à côté du ride...j'suis à New York Patrick voyons !  
Patrick: Bien sûr qu'est-ce que je raconte là, ha-ha-ha-ha !"

Mon micro a été coupé. Je suis allé à mon ordinateur. Patrick a terminé l'émission en passant la trouvaille internet de Pascal. À la fin, Joëlle et Pascal sont partis. Moi je suis restés un peu pour faire le con sur l'échelle mais Patrick m'a demandé si je savais où était Hugues. Je répondis que non. Finalement, vers 15h j'ai quitté le studio. J'ai passé l'après midi à regarder la télé, puis j'ai soupé. Vers 18h05, j'ai reçu un appel de Patrick.

"Mathieu: Allo ?  
Patrick: Mathieu, c'est urgent  
Mathieu: C'est mieux, tu me fais rater mon film  
Patrick: On sait ce qui s'est passé avec Hugues, il a pogné un accident !  
Mathieu: !! Pour vrai ?!  
Patrick: Oui faut aller à l'hopital, moi je décolle du studio pour l'hopital Ste-Justine.  
Mathieu: J'arrive tout de suite!!!"

J'ai vite pris la voiture et je me suis rendu à l'hopital. Je suis arrivé, j'étais le premier à entrer dans la chambre de Hugues. Il y avait une infirmière qui me laissa tout seul avec le pauvre. Il ne bougeait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore lui ?! Patrick est arrivé quelques minutes après, suivi de Pascal et de Joëlle. On a parlé mais pas beaucoup. On était tous sous le choc. Finalement je suis parti peu avant Patrick, vers 21h, et à la maison, je me suis couché en arrivant. Je n'ai pas dormi de toute la nuit...

* * *

Vous vivrez bientôt cette histoire à nouveau, mais dans la peau d'une autre personne...  
À suivre... ;)

  
Jonathan Spallanzani  
19 octobre 2003


	4. Dans la peau de Hugues Savoie

Deux journées de NerdZ  
Dans la peau de... HuguesZ SavoieZ!

MONTRÉAL - 19 octobre 2003 - 09h12  
Il fait frais ce matin. Une autre putain de journée à ajouter dans ma carrière. Je me lève et je vais tout de suite sur mon PC et je démarre une bonne partie de Unreal. Je joue tout le matin, en oubliant de m'habiller (je suis resté en sous-vêtements tout le long sans m'en rendre compte). Je vais ensuite prendre une douche, m'habiller. Je n'ai rien fait de la journée. Je me suis vraiment emmerdé et j'ai joué au PC. Je me suis couché à 21h pour pouvoir me lever tôt le lendemain afin de me rendre au travail.

MONTRÉAL - 20 octobre 2003 - 06h12  
Ouf il fait froid ce matin. Je mange rapidement, je prends ma malette, puis j'embarque en voiture. Sur le pont JC (non, pas Jack Carter mais bien Jacques-Cartier), je roule tranquillement en regardant le beau levé de soleil quand soudain, un fou derrière apparaît de nul part, dans une voiture rouge avec des flammes dessinées sur la carosserie. Elle se range à la gauche pour me dépasser. Lorsqu'il est à la même hauteur que moi, il ralentit à ma vitesse. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il me connaissait et voulait me dire bonjour, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte du pire. Il s'est poussé à droite et m'a défoncé. J'ai dévié à droite. Lui est reparti. J'ai accroché un garde fou et j'ai commencé à faire quelques tonnaux. J'ai juste eu le temps de me protéger la tête des chocs lorsque mon sac gonfable s'est ouvert dans mon visage en sueur... un paf et plus rien...


	5. Dans la peau de Patrick Masbourian

Deux journées de NerdZ  
Dans la peau de... PatrickZ MasbourianZ!

MONTRÉAL - 19 octobre 2003 - 11h12  
Je me lève. Comme tous les matins, je vais dehors sur la gallerie pour m'étirer et dire bonjour au monde qui se réveille en ce dimanche matin. Je rentre, je déjeune, je me prépare, je me rase, je prends une douche et j'embarque en voiture pour aller faire l'épicerie. Lorsque j'étais dans mon auto, mon cellulaire s'est mis à sonner. Je suis tellement populaire qu'on essaie de m'attraper pendant que je vais faire les courses !

"Patrick: Oué allllllllo  
Mathieu: S'lut Pat ! C'est Mat! J'ai une meilleure idée pour ma chronique  
Patrick: Asti... c'est quoi ?  
Mathieu: Les araignées j'ai eu un flash ce matin !  
Patrick: Ouin... ok mais de toute façon ton reportage est mieux d'être prêt pour demain !  
Mathieu: Oui oui.. pas de problèmes... pis toi.. ça va ?  
Patrick: Ouais ouais.. un peu fatigué c'est tout  
Mathieu: Ouin je sais on va tous à des party...  
Patrick: Ah bon.. je parlais pas de ça mais bon...   
Mathieu: De quoi tu parl...  
Patrick: Bon je dois te laisser, on se voit demain !"

Il est fatiguant lui, toujours speedé comme ça ! ... Ouf. Finalement je suis revenu vers 14h à la maison. J'ai pris quelques courriels, surtout pour mon travail. Je reçois souvent des instructions à fournir ensuite à mon équipe de chroniqueurs pour les émissions. J'appelle donc Joëlle pour préciser le temps qu'elle aura pour faire sa chronique consommation.

"Joëlle: Oui... allô?...  
Patrick: Oui Joëlle c'est Patrick t'es tu malade coudon ?  
Joëlle: Non..je viens de me réveiller  
Patrick: Wow, il faudrait te donner le aïbo pour qu'il te lèche pour te réveiller  
Joëlle: Ha-ha-ha très drôle  
Patrick: Bon sinon je t'appele pour te dire que tu auras exactement 4:03 pour ta chronique de lundi, alors prépare ton texte en conséquence  
Joëlle: Ok.. pas de problèmes, je serai là demain matin comme d'habitude  
Patrick: Ok à demain !"

Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de veiller tard elle ! Enfin bon, j'ai terminé quelques trucs pour l'émission du lendemain, j'ai soupé tranquillement avec ma femme et je suis allé me coucher à 23h00.

MONTRÉAL - 20 octobre 2003 - 06h20  
C'est pas chaud ce matin! Je me lève, je prends une douche, je me prépare comme tous les matins, je sors et m'étire, mais cette fois-ci, il fait encore noir à l'extérieur. J'embarque en voiture et me rends sans problèmes au studio. J'y entre, et Pascal est déjà sur son ordinateur. Je lui lance un bonjour puisqu'il ne m'a pas vu. Il paraît concentré.

"Patrick: Salut Pascal, passé une bonne nuit?  
Pascal: Oui pas pire ! Le p'tit voyou a encore rempli ma boîte durant la fin de semaine  
Patrick: Ouin... tu demanderas à Hugues pour ça, il s'y connait un peu plus"

Un peu après, Joëlle et Mathieu sont arrivés en riant, ils ont l'air follement amoureux l'un de l'autre !

"Patrick: Salut les deux tourteraux  
Joëlle: Voyons donc !"

Nous allions bientôt commencer mais Hugues n'était toujours pas arrivé. J'suis allé voir le réalisateur et il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Hugues. Il avait même essayé de le contacter et il ne répondait pas. Son cellulaire disait que le numéro n'était pas en service. Arf je ne peux pas laisser ça, je décroche un téléphone et compose son numéro.

"-Dring..."

Vous voyez ? Ça sonne !

"Biii buuu booo. Le numéro composé n'est pas en service. Veuillez vérifier le numéro, ou composer de nouveau. C'était un messa..."

Arf, ça fonctionnait bel et bien pas. Nous devions absolument commencer maintenant. Nous nous sommes donc mis en place.

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 2, 3, 2, 1, action"

"Patrick: Haha bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Patrick Masbourian et bienvenue à la revanche des nerdz. Aujourd'hui à la revanche, nous allons parler des nouvelles technologies dans le domaine de la médecine, et d'un logiciel très pratique pour graver ses CDs... mais pour l'instant, passons aux Z'actualités !"

J'ai fait encore mon p'tit "show comique" et mes 2 techniciens m'ont mis mon super habit super cool des Z'Actualités.

"- Bonjour encore une fois, des chercheurs de la NASA auraient découverts une forme de vie extra-terrestre sur la planète Mars. En effet, une fusée lancée il y a une semaine a atéri aujourd'hui sur la planète rouge et a capté ces photos."

**2 petits bonhommes verts sur une toile de fond de Mars**

"- Surprenant, mais réel. Voilà c'est déjà tout pour nos supers Z'Actualités."

Je suis allé ensuite au bureau de Pascal pour sa chronique. Après quelques minutes, il était prêt.

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 3, 3, 2, 1, action"

"Patrick: Alors nous allons maintenant parler d'un logiciel très intéressant qui permet de graver nos CDs avec Pascal Forget, Pascal comment-vas-tu?"

**Poignée de main habituelle**

"Pascal: Je vais très bien  
Patrick: Donc parle nous de ce logiciel  
Pascal: Oui Patrick alors le logiciel s'appele Burnit et je l'ai vraiment trouvé spécial. Il permet de graver 2 fois plus de données grâce à une technologie unique, c'est-à-dire la compression ZAF  
Patrick: Comment ça fonctionne?  
Pascal: En fait, il prends les données, il en fait un fichier, et compresse ce fichier de façon très petite, pour ensuite le graver. Je recommende le logiciel à tous les gens qui se gravent des CDs de musique, ou aussi pour faire des backups de données, c'est très utile  
Patrick: Et finalement est-ce que c'est facile d'utilisation.. comme pour un utilisateur comme moi?  
Pascal: Oui l'interface est très coquace, il y a des images partout pour nous guider comme vous pouvez le voir à l'écran, je trouve que c'est très intuitif, ça fonctionne comme les logiciels stantards, mais il compresse les données ce qui veut dire que la gravure est un peu plus longue  
Patrick: Combien de temps plus long?  
Pascal: Je dirais un 15 minutes de plus, dépendemment du nombre de données que vous avez à graver  
Patrick: Et ça coûte combien ce logiciel Pascal?  
Pascal: La version complète coûte 60,00$, mais vous pouvez trouver la version d'évaluation de 30 jours sur le site officiel qui s'affiche à l'écran  
Patrick: Merci beaucoup Pascal  
Pascal: C'est moi qui te remercie !  
Patrick: Alors nous faisons une pââââûûûse et au retour, la médecine aidée par la technologie!"

"Réalisateur: Coupé!"

J'ai pris une petite pause café, puis direction le charmante Joëlle!

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 3, 3, 2, 1, action"

"Patrick: Joëlle Chagnon, bonjour!  
Joëlle: Bonjour !!"

**Baisé sur la main**

"Patrick: Alors la médecine aidée par la technologie, assez spécial comme sujet non?  
Joëlle: En effet Patrick, on pourrait se dire que ça pourrait être dangereux de moderniser la médecine dans l'informatique pour les risques de plantages, d'erreurs ou de virus, mais j'ai été rencontré une infirmière qui s'en tire très bien avec sa méthode.  
Patrick: On écoute ça"

Le réalisateur fait un signe de main en comptant 5 secondes... 5...4..3..2..1..0.. poing fermé.

"Patrick: Excellent reportage Joëlle, est-ce que la technologie sera distribuée dans d'autres hopitaux ?  
Joëlle: Ils vont devoir tester la fiabilité de la technologie en question sur leur propre hopital et ensuite, en faire la promotion avec les effets surtout bénifiques !  
Patrick: Et instaurer un tel système coûterait environ combien ?  
Joëlle: C'est justement là le problème. On a de la difficulté à avoir assez d'infirmier(ères), alors je n'imagine pas dépenser plusieurs milliers de dollars pour ce système !  
Patrick: Oui mais si le système fonctionne, les patients seraient traités plus rapidement et les listes d'attente seraient réduites non ?  
Joëlle: Oui et ça ouvre donc la porte sur plusieurs débats !  
Patrick: Ben merci beaucoup Joëlle pour ces précisions et puis..  
Joëlle: J'ten prie !  
Patrick: ..et puis nous allons suivre le dossier de près je crois car tu feras un autre reportage sur l'avancement de cette technologie dans les prochains mois  
Joëlle: Tout à fait!  
Patrick: Donc voilà qui termine cette émission de la revanche des nerdz, puis n'oubliez pas d'aller répondre à notre question sondage sur le site de Z, www.ztele (en un mot) .com, on se retrouve demain 19h pour une autre revanche! Bye bye ! "

"Réalisateur: Coupé! Félicitations "

Voilà, c'était terminé pour la première émission. Je suis allé voir le réalisateur et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à rejoindre Hugues. Ça devenait inquiétant. Avec leur permission, j'ai demandé d'appeler la police pour faire un état de disparition (car un caméraman avait été voir chez lui et il n'était pas là).

"- Bonjour ! Vous avez bien rejoint le numéro: 911, n'est pas en service. Veuillez réessayer ultérieurement."

Non mais ils font chier Bell ! Putain ! Je rappelle.

"-Bonjour, vous avez bien rejoint le service d'urgence de la communauté urbaine de Montréal. Veuillez patienter pour le prochain secouriste disponible. Merci de nous faire confiance!"

Y'avait de la petite musique. C'est pas croyable comment c'est rendu B.S. le 911.

"-Service d'urgence bonjour, est-ce que je peux avoir votre nom svp?  
- Euh en fait je m'appelle Patrick Masbourian et..  
- Mais ! Masbou! Putain j'écoute ton émission tous les soirs et tu sais...  
- Non mais..  
- Tu sais quand Joëlle a failli débouler les escaliers ! Est-ce que c'était une rumeur ou pas ? Car c'était très marrant quand tu as...  
- Mais..  
- Ou encore quand tu as embrassé Mathieu c'était vrai ou c'était arrangé par le gars des vues ? C'était comment...  
- MERDE Y'A UN GARS QUI EST MORT AVEC PLEIN DE SANG À CÔTÉ DE MOI  
- Hein euh ?!  
- C'était une blague pour que tu te la fermes  
- Euuuhhh  
- J'appelle pour faire part d'une disparition.  
- Le nom de la personne  
- Hugues Savoie  
- HUGUES SAVOIE!!! Putain c'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais ! Tu te souviens quand Hugues...  
- TA GUEULE  
- Euh oui pardon. Donc ça fait combien de temps qu'il est disp... hein Hugues a disparu ?  
- Ça doit faire quoi... un bon 5 heures...  
- On ne peut pas engager de recherche avant 24 heures...  
- Vous faites chier"

Pff tu parles d'un service d'urgence. On était maintenant prêt à filmer la seconde émission. Ça irait mal sans Hugues mais on a resorti des vieilles capsules à repasser pour combler le temps manquant.

"Réalisateur: Caméra 1, caméra 2, 3, 2, 1, action  
Patrick: Bonjour à tous, bonjour à tous, ici Patrick Masbourian et bienvenue à la revanche des NerdZ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler de la peur des araignées avec Mathieu Pichette, et nous allons vous présenter les résultats du sondage Pas trop scientifique, allons donc maintenant rejoindre Mathieu qui est direct de New York! Alors Mathieu, tout d'abord.. pourquoi êtes-vous à New York, si loin de nos studios ?  
Mathieu: Très simple Patrick, parce que une université à New York à mener une enquête sur la peur des araignées, je vous ai préparé un petit reportage là-dessus que je suis allé filmé à New York même.  
Patrick: On écoute"

5 secondes plus tard...

"Patrick: Quel bon reportage !  
Mathieu: Normal... ça vient de moi"

Il s'est mit à faire un gros smile pas beau devant la caméra.

"Patrick: Merci beaucoup Mathieu! M'amenerais-tu un p'tit verre d'eau ?  
Mathieu: Euh non là je suis pas assez proche j'suis à côté du ride...j'suis à New York Patrick voyons !  
Patrick: Bien sûr qu'est-ce que je raconte là, ha-ha-ha-ha !"

Maintenant, les résultats du sondage à la question de la semaine: Trouvez-vous que Mathieu Pichette est beau ou pas beau quand il fait un gros smile pas beau? Les réponses.... 99% ont répondu qu'il était pas beau ! (en passant le 1%, c'est pour la marge d'erreurs). Voilà ce qui complète les Z'Actualités. Toutefois nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec une caméra, donc il nous sera impossible de vous tourner la capsule spéciale de Hugues. Nous allons donc vous montrer pour le reste de l'émission toutes les capsules du Comité Canadien de la Fierté NerdZ du Canada." On se retrouve demain à 19h, ciao!"

Ça faisait bizarre comme émission, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. J'ai demandé à Mathieu s'il savait où était Hugues. Il me répondit que non. J'ai essayé de rejoindre Hugues mais ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Finalement vers 16h, on a reçu un téléphone de la police qui nous a dit que Hugues avait eu un accident sur le pont. J'ai tout de suite averti l'équipe au grand complet.

J'ai ensuite quitté le studio en direction d'un petit magasin sombre. Je suis entré en disant un mot de passe, soit Jesuismasbouungrosimbécile. Dans le garage de l'édifice il y avait une voiture rouge avec des flammes sur la carosserie. J'ai rencontré enfin la personne que je désirais.

"-Patrick: Bien joué, Agent Imbécile24.  
-Agent: C'était mon devoir. Il n'y a qu'un seul problème...  
- Patrick: Quoi donc?  
-Agent: Il m'a vu le visage avant que je le bascule, et il a survécu à ce qu'il parait  
-Patrick: Putain je t'avais dit de mettre une cagoule!  
-Agent: Ben tsé pas trop suspect un homme en voiture avec une cagoule  
-Patrick: Oui mais quand même!  
-Agent: Ce que je te conseillerais de faire, c'est d'aller à l'Hôpital lorsque tu pourras, et d'en finir avec lui  
-Patrick: Hein ? Comment ça? Que veux-tu dire?  
-Agent: Ben.. pendant que y'a personne... tu le débranches... ou tu lui mets la main à la figure...  
-Patrick: Ce n'était pas dans notre contrat!!  
-Agent: C'est ça, ou bien il me dénonce et je te dénonce  
-Patrick: D'accord... je n'ai pas le choix"

J'ai quitté le magasin et je suis retourné au studio.

"-Réalisateur: Hey tu étais où Patrick?  
-Patrick: Euh j'étais allé m'acheter un café  
-Réalisateur: Bah y'a une machine ici!  
-Patrick: Oui mais j'aime pas ce café  
-Réalisateur: Tu en as toujours bu !  
-Patrick: Mes goûts ont changés, voilà..."

Lorsque j'ai eu l'autorisation de me rendre à l'Hôpital Ste-Justine pour visiter Hugues, j'ai contacté les autres. Je suis ensuite allé à l'Hôpital, je suis rentré dans la chambre de Hugues. Mathieu était déjà là. Pascal est ensuite arrivé. On a parlé un peu. Pascal est vite reparti et Joëlle est arrivé juste après, c'est à croire qu'il se sont rencontrés à mi-chemin. Après une bonne demi-heure, Joëlle n'avait pas l'intention de partir je crois. Mais je devais attendre que tout le monde parte.. Finalement Mathieu et moi nous sommes sortis, j'ai dit à Mathieu que je devais aller aux toilettes et qu'il ne devrait pas m'attendre. Nous nous sommes dit alors au revoir. Un peu après j'ai été caché ma voiture pour ne pas qu'ils pensent que je sois encore là. Je suis ensuite remonté, j'ai attendu. Joëlle est enfin sortie. J'ai attendu, et je suis ré-entré dans la chambre. J'étais seul avec lui. Je me suis approché... il faisait sombe, seulement une lueur bleue était présente à cause des veilleuses. Hugues avait l'air d'être bien. Il était encore inconscient. J'ai réfléchi. Réfléchi à ce que j'allais commettre comme geste. Après 10 minutes, je me suis décidé. Je ne devais pas trainer, un jour ou l'autre une infirmière passera sûrement dans la chambre. J'ai alors mis une paire de gants. J'ai sorti de mon manteau une éprouvette qui contenait un liquide transparent. Je l'ai vidé dans la poche d'eau qui hydratait Hugues. Après quelques minutes, tous les indicateurs et cadrans se sont mis à dérégler. Le battement cardiaque baissait. En une minute il était passé de 70 à 40. Sa tension artérielle avait diminuée. Le cardiogramme affichait maintenant 10 depuis 2 minutes. Puis soudain, 0. Son coeur ne battait plus il allait mourir. Une alarme rententit vivement. Les lumières s'éteint allumées, de couleur rouge. Je suis vite sorti et descendu les escaliers. J'ai croisé plusieurs médecins et chirurgiens qui couraient en direction de la chambre de Hugues. J'ai pris le volant et je suis rentré chez moi.

* * *

Hugues mourera-t-il ? Bientôt, vous connaîtrez la suite des événements...  
Jonathan Spallanzani - 9 novembre 2003


End file.
